


I Think We're Alone Now

by TaterBear



Series: Gallavich OST [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, First Time Blow Jobs, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mandy Milkovich, POV Mickey Milkovich, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: Mickey is finally out of juvie. They have missed each other so much, Ian pushes Mickey's boundaries, and Mickey gives in.What wasn't seen in the dugout scene.Part of my Gallavich OST series.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OST [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song I Think We're Alone now, the Tiffany version.
> 
> The dugout didn't last long enough. And that's all I'm gonna say about that!
> 
> You can find me in tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. I’m not that interesting though, so you might not be too impressed.

_Look at the way_  
_We gotta hide what we're doing_  
_'Cause what would they say_  
_If they ever knew_  
_And so we're_  
_Running just as fast as we can_  
_Holding on to one another hands_  
_Trying to get away_  
_Into the night_  
_And then you put your arms around me_  
_And we tumble to the ground_  
_And then you say_  
_I think we're alone now_

* * *

Mandy:

What is Ian's problem? He's all keyed up and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He won't stop smiling. You'd think he was waiting to see his favorite band or something, not meet my stupid brother getting out of juvie. Maybe he took something. No, if he had something, he would've shared it. He does seem kinda high on something, though.

He's really happy. Like _REALLY_ happy. Maybe he got news about West Point. No, he would've told me. Something is up. I haven't seen him this happy since before Mickey got shot. Actually, he's been kinda down since that night. Maybe he feels guilty somehow. Maybe he blames himself for Mickey going to juvie. That's probably it. He felt guilty that Mickey went to juvie and he's happy today because he doesn't have that guilt anymore.

But he seems excited too. Excited to see Mickey? That doesn't make sense. Why would anyone be exited to see Mickey? Well, besides me, but I'm not telling anyone, not even Ian, that I'm excited Mickey is coming home. I'm not explaining my dad to anyone.

Mickey was hanging around with us more right before he got shot. Maybe they became friends somehow. Which would be weird, but good. Neither one of them have that many friends. But them being friends is also kinda dangerous because Ian is gay. I think I'd like them to be friends though.

There's Mickey. I swear Ian is vibrating. What the fuck? He's trying so hard to contain whatever is going on with him. He's trying to hide it from me too. This is a weird day. Ian's eyes look like they could burn a hole through my brother. And Mickey's eyes are on Ian. He looks confused. Probably trying to figure out why Ian is here. I don't know why Ian is here, so I get that. But there is something else too. He has the same fire in his eyes as Ian.

Mickey decides to walk between us. That's new. Ian puts his arm around Mickey and Mickey shoves it off. But he doesn't punch him. Or call him a fag. He doesn't even look mad about it. And Ian is smiling like an idiot. As we walk, they talk and they sound like friends. My brother and my best friend are friends. I'm happy.

Ian has to work, and Mickey doesn't want to be near Linda, so we leave Ian to head home. Mickey turns around and says “catch ya later, Firecrotch” and it almost sounds like a question. Ian tries to hide a smile and he nods. They share a look I don't understand. Am I missing something here?

* * *

Mickey is waiting for Ian when he gets off work. He motions his head for Ian to follow. Ian notices he has a backpack. Probably full of beer. They walk to the baseball field. They talk about Ian wanting to get into West Point. Mickey pulls a beer out of the bag and throws the bag on the bench.

“Shot gun,” Mickey smiles. He drinks some while Ian watches the way his lips cover the hole. He hands the can to Ian and his hand lingers on the can watching Ian's mouth the same way Ian had been looking at his a moment before.

“So, you make a lot of friends on the inside?” Ian tries to make conversation.

Mickey burps. “You wanna chit-chat or you wanna get on me?”

They both smile as they start to take off their pants.

* * *

Ian:

“Hey Mick, can we try something new?” I try to sound casual.

“I'm not sticking my dick in your ass.” Mickey looks at me and smiles. “You do that to me.”

I roll my eyes. “No, Mickey. I want to give you a blowjob.” Mickey freezes. I wait for his panic attack to subside. “Please?”

Mickey gulps down another swallow of beer. He's only ever had one blowjob. It was from a girl and he hated it. But this was Ian. Maybe it would be different. “Yeah, ok. But don't expect me to return the favor.”

“Don't worry about that. Doing it to you will turn me on.” I smile at him.

“It's kinda hot.” He looks uncomfortable. “I mean, I took a shower and everything, but...”

“How long ago?” I interrupt. I really want to do this, but I get that he doesn't want me to smell sweaty nut sack.

“Uh, maybe 15 minutes before I met you.” He's nervous. I need to calm him down. “I walked to the Kash & Grab, then we walked here...”

“I think I'll be ok. As long as your dick doesn't taste like some girly soap of Mandy's.” I laugh.

“Well, it don't, so get to sucking.” And he smiles at me.

Good, that means not scared right now. But I have to be careful. He scares easy when it comes to this stuff if it isn't his idea. I've wanted to do this for a long time. Now is my chance. Don't fuck this up Ian.

I push him back toward the bench and I kneel in front him. I look at him and he looks scared, but he shifts his hips closer to me and spreads his legs. He's scared, but he wants this. Or he's at least willing to try this.

I wrap my hand around his dick gently and rub my thumb over the slit. He sucks a breath in through he teeth. I look at him. He's looking at my hand and I slowly start to pump. He finally looks up at me and we lock eyes. I don't break eye contact as I put my mouth over the head of his dick. He bolts upright.

“Oh fuck, shit, goddamn.” He pants out.

“Is everything ok?” I really want to do this, but I'm not gonna push him.

“No, it's good, I'm good.” He takes a deep breath. “I just wasn't expecting it to feel that good.” He looks embarrassed.

I smile. “You want to stop?” I know he doesn't, he just needs a minute.

“Fuck no.” Ok, that sounds better, but he's still breathing pretty hard. “Just... Just don't look at me like that this time.”

Oh. Damn. I wanted to see his face. “Ok.”

I close my eyes this time as I put the head in my mouth again. Mickey hums out a moan. I go down as far as I can, then slowly pull back up. Mickey moans again and puts his hands on my head. He balls his fist into my hair as I keep going. I didn't know I liked my hair pulled. My dick is screaming to be free of my jeans. But I'm busy.

Mickey lets out a groan. I chance a look at him. He's got his eyes closed and his head thrown back. I can watch him without him knowing. I watch his throat. He keeps opening and closing his mouth. He can't hold back his moans now.

I am loving this. The way his dick feels in my mouth. The taste of his precum. His hands in my hair. The noises he is making.

“You gotta stop man.” He can barley talk. “I'm gonna blow. And I want you to fuck me. It's been too long.”

* * *

Mickey:

I gotta make Ian stop. I don't want to cum in his mouth. That's too much. Plus I need his dick in me. Like now. It's been too fucking long.

“You gotta stop man.” My brain and my mouth aren't working together. “I'm gonna blow. And I want you to fuck me. It's been too long.”

God, I sound like a needy little bitch. Maybe I am a needy little bitch.

He pulls off with a pop. “Whatever you say. You're in charge.”

Damn right I am. But maybe not too much. “I'm in charge.” He just said that. “I want it rough. I want it like the first time.” I stand up and pull my boxers up over my dick. I feel slightly exposed.

“You wanna fight fuck?” He comes over and grabs my hips and slams them into his. “I can do that.”

We are swaying slightly rubbing on each other. Our faces are close enough to kiss, but I know he won't try that again. Although if he did, I might not be able to stop him right now. It almost feel like we're dancing. We both have our pants undone so I can feel his dick rub against mine through my boxers. I run my hand up under his shirt. He sucked in a breath.

“Here.” The shoves me toward the bench. “Lay down.”

“No.” I shove back. “Over here.” I make toward the chain link.

“There.” He shoves me to the ground. “I'm gonna fuck you right here.”

Some people might not call this foreplay, but for us it is. I'm so turned on.

“Face to face?” There's hope in his eyes.

“Not tonight Gallagher.” His face fell. “But I'll think about it.” He brightened up a bit.

“Ok, then not the ground.” He looks around.

I take the opportunity to get back up. I shove him towards the chain link. “I already told you.” I grab the fence and wiggle my ass, bending over the small wall between the field and the dugout.

“Ok.” He smacks my cheek

“Hey, none of that.” He rubs where he hit, trying to sooth the sting. “I uh, stole some lube. S'in the bag.”

I watch him walk over and grab it. “Boy scout now huh? Be prepared.”

“Fuck off.” I roll my eyes. “Hurry up asshole.”

I hear the top pop on the bottle. The anticipation is killing me. His fingers brush up against me. “I've missed you so much.” He breaths in my ear. And I'm not even gonna tell him off. He sticks a slick finger in me.

“I don't need much prep. I kinda took care of some of that myself.” I missed him too.

“You fingered yourself?” I nod, embarrassed. “Were you thinking about me?” He's in my ear and we're swaying again. I nod and he puts another finger in and starts fucking me with them. “That's so hot Mick. Can I watch you do that sometime?”

“Just fuck me Gallagher.” I can't take it anymore.

He takes out his fingers. I wait. What's taking so long? Then I feel him. He pushes his dick in slowly. Just the head and I can't breath. God, did I miss this. We both catch our breath and he starts to push in more. Once he bottoms out he's in my ear again. “Jesus Mickey. Your ass is so tight. Feels so good.”

I let out a groan. Ian takes that as his cue to move and starts pounding into me. I'm glad he's holding on to my hips or I would probably fall. He's fucking me so hard I think my feet are off the ground. But I can't exactly feel my feet. I can't feel anything but Ian. His grip on me and his dick in me. I don't want this to ever end. I'm close though.

Ian starts to reach around to my dick. “No,” I barely get out. “Just your dick.”

“Fuck Mickey.” And he pounds harder.

“Close, so close.” I let out another groan as I cum all over the wall in front of me.

I feel Ian start to lose his rhythm. “Shit, shit, shit,” and he follows me with his own orgasm.

* * *

The sprinklers on the field come on about the time they both finish. Nice metaphor...

Mickey yelled, “I always wanted to do that here.”

He grabs a beer and a cigarette. They talk for a bit about Mickey needing a job, and Ian said he'd try to get Linda to hire him. Mickey didn't want to work for Linda, but hanging out with Ian might be worth it.

“You ready to go again, or do you need some time Firecrotch?” Mickey smiled as Ian got up and undid his pants. He bends Mickey over and puts his hand on the back of his neck. But he stops.

“Can we go slow this time?” Ian asks cautiously.

Mickey doesn't understand why Ian likes it that way, but gives in. “Yeah, I guess.”

* * *

Ian:

“Can we go slow this time?” I really want this time to last as long as it can. But I know Mickey likes it rough and fast.

Mickey sighs. “Yeah, I guess.”

I slide the hand I have on Mickey's neck down his back. Mickey arches into my touch. Maybe it's the beer, I don't know, but I think he is actually gonna let himself enjoy this. I place one hand on his hip and run the other up his shirt. He arches his back again. I rub back down his back, then run both hands across his stomach and up his chest. He straightens up and leans into my chest.

“Fuck it.” He says suddenly and shoves me off him. I'm hurt and confused.

He walks over to the grass next to the entrance to the dugout and looks around. “I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around.” He sits on the grass and waves me over. “And I think the sprinklers will hide us too.”

I sit down and he looks at me. “Face to face.” Did he really just say that? “But don't make a thing of it.” He's rubbing his bottom lip. He's nervous again. “And don't stare at me. It freaks me out.”

I nod. He lays back on the wet grass and closes his eyes. I pull on his jeans. He lifts his hips so I can pull them down. “I need these off one leg or we can't do this.” I figure he will tell me to forget it then, but he kicks off one of his shoes. He still hasn't opened his eyes and he's breathing hard.

I pull his pants and boxers over his foot and part his legs. I pull my own down to my knees. I crawl between his legs. Mickey isn't the only one who's nervous. I've never done face to face before either. It's always been from behind. I pull my shirt off. I decide I want his off too. I don't say a word, I just start pushing it up in little shoves. He get my hint and takes it off. His eyes are still closed.

I hover over him. He told me not to stare, but I can't help it. I have to look. I line myself up, ready to push in. I put a hand on either side of his shoulders. “Mickey.” I have to see him. “Mick, please.” He opens his eyes and stares into mine. Our eyes are locked as I push forward. I see his eyes roll back and mine do too.

Instinct kicks in. I guess it was instinct. We both suddenly seem to know what to do. Mickey wraps his legs around my hips, and I drop down on one elbow to get a better angle. He digs his nails into my back and I kiss him under his ear, right behind his jaw. Damn this feels good.

Mickey's dick is rubbing my stomach. His ass is clinching around my dick. I want this too last, but I'm afraid it's gonna end sooner than I want. It just feels too good.

* * *

Mickey:

“Mickey. Mick, please.” I'm not sure what he wants

I open my eyes to see him looking at me. We lock eyes and he pushes into me. I see his eyes roll back in his head and so do mine. Seeing him do that, knowing that I'm the reason for that... It's all I can do to not cum just from the sight of it.

I close my eyes again. I'm not sure what to do with my body. My legs wrap around his waist of his own accord. My hands find his back and my nails dig into his skin. I don't think I have control of my body. Ian leans down to one side. This feel amazing.

Why did I not let him do this before? Holy shit. I want this. I need this. The way he feels over me. The way my dick rubs against his abs. My legs around his waist. Our faces are so close they're touching. I like this. No, I _LOVE_ this.

I'm gonna cum faster than I want. “Slower, Ian, please.” I did not just beg. I didn't. And I did not call him Ian.

I feel him chuckle more than I hear it. “I love that I can do this to you Mick.”

“Fuck off.” He stops and leans away, pulling out till just he head of his dick is in me. I open my eyes again. “What?”

“You said fuck off. So I did.” He smiles.

“Dammit Ian. That's not funny.” I start to shove him off me. Now I'm pissed.

“Just where do you think you're going?” He slams into me. He hit my prostate and I think I'm gonna die.

“There, right there. _Please_!” Ok, I'll admit to begging that time. It feels different in this position. Damn I don't wanna cum yet. But I need to cum right now.

“Yeah, ok.” Sounds like he needs to cum too. He puts his face close to mine again. He starts slamming into me, hitting right where I want. “Fuck Mick, I like you. I like this.” He moans a little.

“I like this too.” I arch up into him. I dig my nails in his back again. I don't mean to, but I feel like if I don't I'll fall off the earth. “I like you.”

Ian moans again and puts all his weight on one hand. He grips my dick with the other and starts jacking me off in time with his thrusts. He puts his forehead against mine. I open my eyes, afraid he's gonna kiss me, afraid I'll let him. But his eyes are closed. I close mine again and we just breath the same air as we get closer and closer.

I cum first. Ian always tries to make sure I do. I'm glad he wanted me to take my shirt off now. I wouldn't be able to explain why there was jizz all over it. Ian is close. I keep my legs around him and my nails dug into his back until he's done. He's still hitting my prostate and it's too much. But I want Ian to cum.

Finally he lets out a groan and I feel him fill me up. I like that feeling too. But I won't admit it out loud. Ian still has his forehead pressed to mine. His breathing is slowing. I open my eyes to see his looking at me. I could get lost here. Lost in him. I feel safe. For the first time in my life.

I finally turn him lose and push him off me. He rolls over in the grass. The sprinklers shut off then and we both scramble to get back in the dugout before anyone sees us. I take another beer from my bag and we share it and another cigarette.

“Damn, it's quiet.” Ian says after a minute.

I nod. “Yeah, about all I can hear is my own heartbeat.”

“So, face to face...?” It's a question. I don't know how I want to answer.

“I told you not to make a thing about it.” I hand him the cigarette.

“You said you liked me.” He grinned and took a drag.

“Don't make a thing about that either.” I took a swig from the can to try to hide my smile. But I think he saw it anyway.

No, I don't like you Firecrotch. I love you. But you'll never get me to say that out loud. Not unless the world is coming to an end.

* * *

 _I think we're alone now_  
_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_  
_I think we're alone now_  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound


End file.
